


Heavy Is Your Burden

by Altair718



Series: Hydra [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Powers, Blood and Injury, Gang Rape, Other, The rating and warnings are not a joke, Written immediately after waking from a nightmare of the past, for the love of everything heed them, neither is the additional tag, so yeah this is gonna suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altair718/pseuds/Altair718
Summary: The petals are torn, the blossom scatters.
Series: Hydra [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920469
Kudos: 10





	Heavy Is Your Burden

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at around the same time as Hydra.   
> Also, I cannot stress this enough:  
> Heed the warnings and tags. Please. If any of them set off alarms, just hit the back button. I've got a decent amount of non trigger inducing fics you can read.

There is nothing but the sound of their thrusts. Unending, unyielding, his cries of pain are ignored. 

"Please.....pl... ea-"

His weak plea is silenced with a brutal kiss, and he feels a searing in his chest before it is sliced to shreds. Jagged wounds bloom on his chest, bright and slick with his blood. His anguish is met only with guttural groans, his pain and terror only stoking their lust further. Another one joins, dragging his upper body upwards against their chest. Their breasts dig into his back, as they cruelly play with his nipples. 

'Oh, would you look at that? You're dripping boy. Is healing us that much of a turn on for you?"

They reached around him to forcibly break the kiss, barking at the one still thrusting in him.

"Fuck off, you've been treated ages ago."

"You see the wounds still forming right? Obviously I'm still injured dumbass." They broke off with a low groan as he tightened desperately around them. 

"And he likes it well enough."

They grab his jaw roughly as they whisper, "Isn't that right Cherry? Thought I guess I've popped you already haven't I?"

He could barely hear them over the agony of the wounds carving into him, only to slowly heal and scab over. Even his own screams were fading. Fading to thoughts of Before. When he had a home, even when nobody wanted him there. Thoughts of school, even though he was ignored. And thoughts of lavender;eyes like a cat's and a knack for finding triangles. Maybe...maybe if he found one here they'd end early today. 

An alarm blared over the P.A. system. 

ALERT: 2 IN CRITICAL, 1 SEVERE. ALL NON-CRITICAL PATIENTS CLEAR WARD 101 IMMEDIATELY.

ALERT: 2 IN CRITICAL, 1 SEVERE. ALL NON-CRITICAL PATIEN-

"We heard ya the first time cunts!" Pulling out, they quickly finished, cum mixing with blood on his body. 

They gave a loud sigh of contentment. "Now make sure to give it your all for them. You can heal all nice and clean, but they can't. We need them back in top form understand?"

But their words fell on deaf ears. He was far away from this wretched place, finding a triangle the cat eyed boy had never seen before...

* * *

Sakuya woke up to the smell of vomit and the sounds of his own sobs. Frantically, he scanned the area, eyes unfocused until he happened to see a small glass jar with a fancy spoon. He zeroed in on it, slowly calming down. Listlessly, he pulled his sick covered shirt up and off of him, grabbing a threadbare washcloth, a bar of soap and his toothbrush from the pile in the corner of his tent. 

Pushing the flap open, he walked out, making his way through the woods to a small stream. He bathed quickly, trying his best to avoid looking at his reflection in the water.

Once clean, he set to work doing the same for his shirt. As he scrubbed, he thought back to his nightmare. The last time he had dreamt of his time in the Organization, the hostel he was staying in was attacked. 

While there was no danger to any people here, it was still summer, and he'd rather not chance a wildfire. He nodded to himself. Best to move on then. 

But where? Unbidden, a man's voice came back to him.

\-----‐---------------

" _It's not much, but if you want, you could stay with me. Well, not just me, but the folks there are cool. Even Fox-eyes. They won't ask any questions about whatever you did before you wound up here."_

_Sakuya had backed further into the alleyway._

_"I can't. I-I'm not-" Sakuya cut himself off before starting again._

_"I'll just be trouble for you."_

_The man only chuckled. "Pretty sure we're all trouble too;don't think that'll hurt you too much."_

\-----------

Shaking his head roughly, he wrung out his shirt and headed back to the tent.

_I am a sword. I am a salve._

Swords are to be wielded by their owners, salves are to heal the wounded. But with no owner and no wounded, what is he now? Where is he meant to be? 

Sakuya didn't know, and so he walked on, focusing only what he needed to do now. And as his stomach suddenly made very clear, what he needed now was breakfast.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Me: ......  
> Sakuya: Do you wanna-  
> Me: nope.   
> Sakuya: *hugs me*  
> Me: *trying very hard not to panic* I'm so sorry.
> 
> For anybody who made it to the end of this and haven't cursed my name yet, thanks for reading. This series ain't gonna be sunshine and rainbows, but it's still something I wanna write. I dunno if I can do it well, or if it won't just become some edgelord trash. But I'll do my best to tell it anyway.
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and thanks again for reading.


End file.
